BNC Airways
BNC ('''B'uel 'N'ational 'C'ompany'') Airways is the national and largest airline of Buel. The airline is owned by the BNC conglomerate. Apart from aviation, this company also has interests in banking, real estate, casinos, hotels and (heavy) manufacturing industry. The airline operates scheduled flights from Buel to Africa, the Americas, Asia, Europe and the Middle East. History The airline was established by the government of Buel in May 2004 following the independence of Buel from Tekenland. This happened because the government of Buel felt that Buel, now an independent country, needed to have its own airline. This would allow Buel to profit even further from the tourism industry. It was supported in its effort to establish this new airline by Buel's largest semi-state owned company BNC. Due to this cooperation it was decided to place the until then nameless airline under the wings of BNC, even though BNC had no experience in the aviation field. From this moment on, the new national airline of Buel become known as BNC. After successfully placing the airline under BNC management, the government pulled out of the project in June 2004. Nevertheless they remain influential through BNC which is a semi-state owned enterprise. BNC signed several contracts with both Boeing and lessors for the delivery of eight Boeing 777-200ERs with the first leased one arriving on 1 June 2004. At the same time, the airline received their first of twelve leased Boeing 737-400s. These 737-400s were used to launch their first ever routes from Buel to Miskotta Prevaza on 25 May 2004. Later on routes to Tekencity, Bieb, Jainero and Dijns followed. The first intercontinental route, operated with the Boeing 777-200ER, was launched in August 2006 between Buel and Madrid. These first routes proved quite successful and BNC reported profits from 2004 up until 2008. This changed from 2008 on. Buel's economy suffered severely under the 2008 global financial crisis. Especially BNC, with their interests in real estate, banking and tourism, was hit hard. This, in combination with fewer visitors coming to Buel following the financial crisis, had its effects on the airline. The airline reported a loss of 80 million euros in 2009. The crisis proved to the airline that they had actually been living the high life from their establishment on. It was therefore decided to replace the 737-400s by leased Boeing 737-900ERs, which have more range, capacity and are more efficient. The 777s were kept, but unprofitable routes such as Caracas were cut. The government of Buel asked Tekenand for help to prevent an economic disaster. The government of Tekenland offered Buel a loan of 300 million euros. This money was used by the government of Buel to provide BNC with a state loan. From 2010 on, the airline managed to reduce its losses but is still struggling to make profit. Passenger numbers have not returned to the pre-2008 levels despite the fact that the economic situation has improved. The main reason for these losses is the competition from Tekenlandic airlines as BZT, Miskotta Airways and Dijns Airlines. BNC didn't really have a solution until a management change happened in August 2018. This new management board of BNC decided to launch their own cruise line. BNC Airways became used as a feeder for these cruises departing from the port Buel. BNC also began to offer package holidays to Buel where people fly with BNC Airways, go on a BNC cruise and/or reside in BNC hotels. This strategy was launched in September of 2018. Whether this strategy proves to be successful or not is therefore not known yet. On 3 February 2019, Miskotta Airways announced the purchase of BNC Airways. On 26 February 2019, Miskotta Airways revealed the terminated destinations. In order to make the airline profitable again, Miskotta Aiways decided to cut destinations which were not profitable. This was a first attempt to reorganize the BNC Airways company under the Miskottan management. The next step of the reorganization is starting investigations against some top level BNC managers, who were allegedly involved in corruption. The Buelish government reacted furious, stating that "Tekenland started to colonialize Buel once more." Fleet: Destinations and codeshare agreements: BNC has codeshare agreements with the following airlines: * Aeroflot * Copa Airlines * Lufthansa * United Airlines Destinations: